ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Gundam ZZ 5
Gundam ZZ Stage 5: 明日の栄光の為に ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Judau is defeated *Beecha is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 10660 *Bronze: 26660 *Silver: 47990 *Gold: 74650 *Platinum: 106640 ---- Player Units: Player Team Nahel Argama - Beecha Oleg *Zeta Gundam - Roux Louka **Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) - Elle Vianno *Hyaku Shiki - Mondo Akage **Mega Rider - Iino Abbav M''' Full Armor ZZ Gundam - Judau Ashta ---- '''Enemy Units: Endra II - Neo Zeon Officer Endra - Neo Zeon Officer Zaku III Custom - Mashymre Cello ReGelg - Illia Pazom Jamru Fin - Danny *Jamru Fin - Dune *Jamru Fin - Del Galluss-J - Neo Zeon Soldier *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier Galluss-J - Neo Zeon Soldier *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier Galluss-J - Neo Zeon Soldier *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier Galluss-J - Neo Zeon Soldier *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier Ga-Zowmn - Neo Zeon Soldier *Ga-Zowmn - Neo Zeon Soldier *Ga-Zowmn - Neo Zeon Soldier Ga-Zowmn - Neo Zeon Soldier *Ga-Zowmn - Neo Zeon Soldier *Ga-Zowmn - Neo Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Ple Two is defeated'' Sadalahn - Neo Zeon Officer Endra - Neo Zeon Officer *Galluss-J - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Galluss-J - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Galluss-J - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) Endra - Neo Zeon Officer *Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zssa - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) Geymalk - Chara Soon *Gazu-R - Nee Gilen *Gazu-L - Lance Gilen Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier *Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier *Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier *Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier *Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier *Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier *Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier *Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier *Sturm Dias - Neo Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Glemy Toto is defeated'' Qubeley - Haman Karn ---- Enemy 2 Units: Quin Mantha - Ple Two Doven Wolf - Rakan Dahkaran *Doven Wolf - Neo Zeon Soldier *Doven Wolf - Neo Zeon Soldier Doven Wolf - Neo Zeon Soldier *Doven Wolf - Neo Zeon Soldier *Doven Wolf - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier Enemy 2 Reinforcements: ''-Trigger: Ple Two is defeated'' Gwanban - Neo Zeon Officer Sandra - Neo Zeon Officer *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) Mindra - Neo Zeon Officer *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier (Standby) Quin Mantha - Glemy Toto Mass Production Type Qubeley - Neo Zeon Newtype Soldier *Mass Production Type Qubeley - Neo Zeon Newtype Soldier *Mass Production Type Qubeley - Neo Zeon Newtype Soldier Mass Production Type Qubeley - Neo Zeon Newtype Soldier *Mass Production Type Qubeley - Neo Zeon Newtype Soldier *Mass Production Type Qubeley - Neo Zeon Newtype Soldier Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier *Bawoo - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier *Dreissen - Neo Zeon Soldier ---- Strategy: Send your units straight down the middle to prevent the enemies from killing each other. I recommend starting with Haman's forces. They're weak, but prepare for missile hell. Build tension on the grunts to finish the aces in one shot and then use your criticals on the powerful approaching units from Glemy's army. The map weapons of the ZZ, Hyaku Shiki, and Mega Rider will be especially useful for weakening enemies, as they'll really bunch up on their way over. Defeating Ple Two will cause the next groups of enemies to appear at the top of the screen. There's a big asteroid field between them so it'll take some time for them to reach each other, but don't waste time nonetheless. Again, start with Haman's units. Glemy's will come over, so pick them off as they reach you. Use map weapons to weaken the Quin Mantha and finish it off with a critical or super critical. Haman will appear right after near the Sadalahn, so you can position yourself beforehand to get the preemptive strike in. After that it's just a matter of mopping up. As usual, explot the flagships for big Haro points. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages